Mod Spotlight
The original ME3Explorer Wiki contained a spotlight page dedicated to featuring a few of the mods being developed with the new toolset. With the exception of MEHEM, they were mostly smaller, simpler mods, as the toolset was in its infancy. This article seeks to re-create that page in the context of the toolset's maturity, showcasing some of the more extensive, high-quality mods available for Mass Effect 3. Disclaimer: This list is obviously not exhaustive and isn't meant to be. It's purpose is to feature a small variety of especially high-quality content and texture mods created with ME3Explorer. Additional mods can be viewed on a variety of mod hosting sites. Citadel Epilogue Mod (CEM) Shep falls.jpg| Waiting for Garrus.jpg| Goodbye.jpg| LI Jack.jpg| The Citadel Epilogue Mod '''places the Citadel DLC at the end of the story. Ideally it is used with MEHEM, JAM, or LIME so that it makes sense although there is a way to get from the original endings to '''CEM as well. You can also opt to play most of the Citadel DLC during the game and then throw the party at the end of the story. EDI Default Outfit edi1.jpg|EDI Default Outfit|linktext=New EDI from all angles edi2.jpg|EDI Default Outfit|linktext=Optional visor edi3.jpg|EDI Default Outfit|linktext=From the back edi4.jpg|EDI Default Outfit|linktext=From the front is an excellent example of a squadmate overhaul that incorporates both mesh and texture modifications, while staying faithful to the original. Most textures have been redone from scratch in HD and some of the more unnecessary... "sexbot" characteristics of our favorite AI have been removed. Tasteful lights have been added and her visor is now optional. Expanded Galaxy Mod egm4.jpg|Expanded Galaxy Mod|linktext=New armor added by EGM. egm1.jpg|Expanded Galaxy Mod|linktext=Shepard's new terminal in EGM egm2.jpg|Expanded Galaxy Mod|linktext=Cargo bay shooting range in EGM. egm3.jpg|Expanded Galaxy Mod|linktext=More Cargo Bay features in EGM. is a comprehensive mod that revolutionizes gameplay, placing the player directly in the middle of the battle for Earth and the Milky Way. Dynamic war assets, Normandy customization, bonus upgrades, greater interaction with NPCs, and additional fetch quests allow for greater immersion and control over the player’s experience. With EGM, Shepard’s private terminal now contains access to Normandy customization options and Spectre content. A new War Asset terminal resides in the CIC, providing for more logical asset management. For those who are more combat-oriented, a shooting range has been added to the cargo bay with customizable targets. When importing your ME2 save, EGM revisits former characters and incorporates past gameplay elements, such as armor lockers. A console in Engineering enables the Normandy’s previous upgrades to be re-applied and provides appropriate bonuses. While EGM does not modify canon in any way, it does cooperate with other mods that do, such as: ThaneMod, BackOff, CEM, MEHEM, and JAM. EGM is currently under development, with a fully playable beta. JohnP's Alternate MEHEM (JAM) Jam4.PNG|JAM|linktext=Modified dialogue with Child Jam1.png|JAM|linktext=Miranda in the Memorial Scene Jam2.png|JAM|linktext=Other epilogue modifications Jam3.jpg|JAM|linktext=JAM vA with ThaneMOD, Synthesis Ending is an ending mod for ME3 that's based off MEHEM, but presents less of a departure from the standard endings. JAM's Memorial Scene is similar to MEHEM v0.4, but supports all possible ME3 romances, including non-''Normandy'' crew such as Miranda, Jack, Thane (if using ThaneMOD), Kelly, and Samara (if you did her Citadel DLC romance scene). This is the same scene that has been added to MEHEM v0.5. JAM comes in two versions, A and B. Version A modifies the Catalyst conversation and retains Shepard's choice between Destroy, Control, and Synthesis. Version B skips the Catalyst conversation entirely (like original MEHEM) and the Crucible destroys the Reapers. Both versions also adjust other portions of the epilogue. Mass Effect Happy Ending Mod (MEHEM) MEHEM01.png|MEHEM|linktext=Shepard in the memorial scene MEHEM02.jpg|MEHEM|linktext=The Normandy on its way to rescue Shepard MEHEM03.png|MEHEM|linktext=Survivors on the Citadel MEHEM04.jpg|MEHEM|linktext=Shepard reunites with his love interest MEHEM05.jpg|MEHEM|linktext=The Normandy, flying into the unknown Starting out as a technical experiment to mod Mass Effect 3, evolved to become a complete reinterpretation of the ending of the game. The mod removes Shepard's conversation with the Catalyst and instead routes the player into a heavily modified Destroy ending. However, in the MEHEM version, the Normandy ''stays in the fight long enough to rescue Shepard, so that s/he can survive the firing of the Crucible and reunite with their crew in a memorial scene for Admiral Anderson. In order to tell this revised storyline, MEHEM features custom dialogues, sound, music, pre-rendered and in-game cutscenes, epilogue slides, emails, models and more. Since version 0.4, the mod also introduces a risk. If your Effective Military Strength is not high enough to challenge the Reapers—and without the help of the catalyst—you may win or lose it all in the final struggle. So gather your forces and get into the fight, Commander! …And this time, you may just make it out alive. MEHEM is currently at version 0.5, which means that while fully playable, it is not quite finished yet. Future plans include a better implementation of the new dialogue, translations into other languages, improvements to the quality of the pre-rendered videos and maybe one or two other surprises. ;) ME3 Character Texture Overhaul ele1.jpg|ME3 Character Texture Overhaul|linktext=Comparison (vanilla left, modded right) ele2.jpg|ME3 Character Texture Overhaul|linktext=BroShep with new texture ele3.jpg|ME3 Character Texture Overhaul|linktext=FemShep with new texture ele4.jpg|ME3 Character Texture Overhaul|linktext=All new textures is a fantastic texture mod that replaces numerous human textures with versions that are higher resolution and more life-like. Textures are all associated with the head and include faces, scalps, hair, eyes, eyelashes, and eyebrows. Both BroShep and FemShep are affected, in addition to all human NPCs. This mod should be ran as a TPF and used with either Texmod or TPF Tools. ThaneMOD Thanekrios codex.jpg|ThaneMOD|linktext=Thane Krios Codex Thanemod huerta.png|ThaneMOD|linktext=Huerta dialogue changes (LI version) Thanemod flashforward.jpg|ThaneMOD|linktext=Epilogue Flashforward, LI Synthesis version Thanemod cabinphoto.jpg|ThaneMOD|linktext=Cabin Photo (LI only) is a large content mod that focuses on changing and enhancing Thane Krios's story in Mass Effect 3. Ultimately, ThaneMOD removes Thane from the Coup, but what the player experiences in game varies with both ME2 and ME3 decisions. It also varies with what "modules" the player chooses to install. ThaneMOD is a highly-customizable mod allowing the player to experience as many or few changes as they want (relatively speaking). In playthroughs with minimal changes, Thane will avoid the Coup and return in an epilogue "slide." In playthroughs with the most extensive changes and Thane as the LI, he will send a modified email from Huerta, have modified Huerta dialogue & music, convey the Paramour achievement, convey a codex entry and cabin photo, avoid the coup, send FemShep a series of 7 emails throughout the game, influence the amount of flirting FemShep experiences from other potential LIs (and James), convey 2 new war assets and boost the base Hanar and Drell Forces asset, have a new LI-specific ending flashback, have an epilogue slide, and be present in the Memorial Scene. With v3.0, new systems for Kahje and Rakhana will be added to the galaxy map, additional war assets will be added, Huerta dialogue will be re-tweaked, a LI-Thane will have an endgame romance scene, and more. ThaneMOD is appropriate for any Shepard regardless of romance status. For more information visit the website. Category:General Info